


Of Jewellery

by CyanideAfter



Series: A Collection of Jedtavius Oneshots [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU, JEDTAVIUS, Jewellery Shop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideAfter/pseuds/CyanideAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of fourteen AU oneshots I'll be writing because I'm Jedtavius trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jewellery

**Author's Note:**

> AU: "I work in a jewellery store and you walk in and ask for the most expensive piece are you loaded to the gills what the fuck man?"

Jedediah didn’t hate his job. It was fairly pleasant, a small little off-brand jewellery shop nestled in the back corner of a giant mall. It didn’t get much traffic, despite being the only jeweller in the whole mall, and for that Jedediah was grateful.

Business was slow that day, as per usual, and Jedediah had his phone on the counter and his face in his phone when someone cleared their throat above him. He jumped so much he almost fell right off of his stool, and was just barely able to manage to lock his phone and shove it in his pocket and smile at the customer as if he hadn’t just been acting like the worst employee ever. “Hi, welcome to Parker’s Jewellery, what can I do for you?”

The customer was smirking at him. He was tall, with thick dark hair and equally dark eyes that were flashing in amusement - eyes that nearly rendered Jedediah speechless. Luckily he was familiar with dealing with hot guys. “I want that one,” the customer said simply, pointing.

In the center of the room, a slim pedestal had been set up, holding a variety of intricate gold, silver, and diamond rings. In the center, raised even more, was the most expensive piece they had in the store: a woven necklace of white gold, laced with diamonds at each intersection and a bright silver charm hanging in the center. It was flashy, and while a lot of people had come in to look, none could yet afford it.

“The necklace?” Jedediah asked before he could think, and quickly schooled his incredulous expression. “Sorry, I just meant, well - it’s just that no one can afford it, you know? It’s nearly twenty-five hundred-”

“Could you just get it down for me?”

Jedediah blinked at the curt way he was cut off. “Uh, yeah, of course.” And so he walked over and picked up the small felt stand it was on, bringing it back to the counter. Looking at the guy, Jedediah realized he probably _could_ pay for it - the guy was obviously loaded. He wore designer clothes the way only millionaires could, and he looked immaculate. It made Jedediah even more conscious of the worn suit he wore that he had owned since his senior prom. It was the nicest thing he owned. Not to mention his _hair_ \- oh _God_ , why hadn't he done anything about the mop on his head? He shook his head to clear it and turned the necklace to face the guy. “This the one?” he asked.

The man didn’t look at it for very long before he nodded. Jedediah rang it up, and as he was placing it gently in a box, he asked, “Can I ask who it’s for?”

“It’s for my mother,” tall, dark and handsome replied. “It’s her birthday next week and she’s wanted this since she first saw it in here.”

Jedediah smiled. “That’s nice.” He slid the box into a small bag and reached out to take the man’s card. Their fingers brushed. He was so busy trying to ignore the pounding in his ears that he almost didn’t notice the man was saying something. “I’m sorry, what?”

“My name is Octavius,” he repeated, grinning.

“Octavius, yeah? Weird name.” Jedediah smirked at him.

“Yeah? I’ve never met anyone named _Jedediah_ before,” Octavius said with a point at Jedediah’s name tag. The way he emphasized his name in his small accent sent Jedediah’s heart racing. But he just laughed, hoping it was hidden as he handed Octavius his card with the receipt wrapped around it. He winked at Octavius as he walked away, causing him to laugh, but he didn’t look back.

Jedediah hoped he would see the number he had written on the receipt soon.


End file.
